Macular degeneration is a degenerative (age related) process that involves a highly specialized central part of the retina of the eye known as the macula, which is responsible for detailed central vision tasks such as reading, television viewing, sewing, etc. The various risk factors that may play a role in the cause of macular degeneration are being acutely studied--heredity, nutritional deficiencies, arteriosclerosis and hypertension, smoking, exposure to ultraviolet light, etc., are all suspect but further research is necessary to clearly identify the most significant factors.
Signs and symptoms of macular degeneration are gradual blurring or distortion of central vision interfering with basic functions, such as reading and other like activities. It is not at all uncommon to experience some loss of central visual function as a natural consequence of aging, although many individuals suffer more significant and even drastic loss of central vision.
In many early cases, vision may not be noticeably affected and the condition is discovered during a routine medical eye examination as there is a typical appearance to the macula which alerts the ophthalmologist to the problem. Tiny yellowish deposits of degenerative material are often noticed in the macular area as well as alterations in the normal structure and pigmentation of the macula. Glasses will not correct the poor vision caused by macular degeneration.
While some people experience only minor inconvenience from mascular degeneration and are able to compensate and lead normal lives, many others with more severe forms of macular degeneration may be incapacitated. Conventional treatment, including surgical procedures as well as therapeutic treatments, such as those employing systemic injection of a drug candidate, have had mixed results, and, in certain instances, have caused deleterious side effects. A need therefore exists for a treatment that reduces or limits the effects of macular degeneration.